Courant d'air
by COC
Summary: Un petit vent bienfaisant à Atlantis fait toujours du bien aux personnes qu'il faut... Shweir, one shot and reviews! La série Stargate Atlantis appartient à la MGM, pas à moi.


John soupira et se releva. Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il se faisait mettre à terre par Teyla, et ils venaient juste de commencer !

Mais le militaire ne désespérait pas. Observant attentivement son adversaire, il lui tourna lentement autour. Soudain, un sifflement violent se fit entendre. John sursauta et détourna son attention. La jeune Athosienne en profita immédiatement et lui bondit dessus, le battant une nouvelle fois.

John jura en tombant sur son postérieur.

-Teyla, enfin ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ce bruit ?

-Ce n'était que le vent.

-_John, vous m'entendez ? _

_-_Elisabeth ? Que se passe t il ?

-_On a un problème, le vent devient de plus en plus violent, et pourtant, il n'y a aucun nuage ! Pourriez-vous me rejoindre et demander à Teyla d'aller chercher Rodney au labo ? Cet idiot a enlevé son micro, je n'arrive pas à le joindre ! _

_-_Aucun problème, j'arrive doc.

-Que se passe t il ? S'inquiéta Teyla.

-Elisabeth m'a dit qu'on avait un gros problème avec le vent, qu'il devenait de plus en plus violent. Il faut que vous alliez chercher McKay au labo, il a enlevé son micro. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout, on se rejoint en salle de contrôle ?

-Ca marche. Je passe par le balcon.

John enfila son tee-shirt et entreprit de mettre son pull par-dessus. Il posa son sac dans sa chambre, et se précipita vers le balcon. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte vitrée, un vent violent s'engouffra brutalement dans la cité. John jura et la porte se referma derrière lui.

Pestant et s'agrippant au parapet, il parvint à faire la moitié du chemin en ce qui lui paru une éternité. Apercevant une porte sur sa droite, il l'ouvrit et tomba brusquement sur le sol tandis que la porte se refermait.

Entre-temps, Teyla avait prit un transporteur et avait vite fait de rejoindre un McKay confus. Elle et lui couraient à présent dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, et ils rejoignirent vite la salle de contrôle.

Elisabeth se précipita à leur rencontre, le visage anxieux.

-Où est le Colonel ? Il n'est pas avec vous ?

-Le Colonel ? Fit Teyla en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'est pas encore arrivé ? Il était pourtant parti avant moi !

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Oh, non, ne me dites pas qu'il est passé par les balcons…

-Ben… Si.

Elisabeth pâlie et se précipita en direction de la baie vitrée. Elle l'ouvrit, provoquant ainsi un grand coup de vent, et s'accrochant à la barrière, elle remonta le balcon.

-John ! John, vous m'entendez !

C'est au moment où la porte vitrée se refermait que le Colonel surgit des boyaux d'Atlantis.

-Wouah ! C'est la débandade dehors ! Vous verriez ce vent !

Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel l'équipe d'Atlantis fixa le Colonel et vice-versa.

-Où est Elisabeth ?

-Je… Euh… Je lui ai dis que vous arriveriez par le balcon, et elle s'y est précipitée.

John regarda Teyla avec un tel regard qu'elle en fut mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ?

-Vous lui avez dis CA ? Non mais ça va pas ?

Et il se précipita dehors, à la poursuite de son docteur préféré.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, il avait déjà repéré Elisabeth, et il s'était précipité vers elle.

-ELISABETH ! NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOLLE ?

-JOHN ! OU ETIEZ VOUS ?

-JE SUIS PASSE PAR L'INTERIEUR ! VENEZ VITE, IL FAUT RENTRER AVANT QUE CA NE S'AGGRAVE !

John attrapa sa coéquipière par la taille, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son bras. Soudain, Elisabeth cria quelque chose. John se retourna et s'aperçut que ses pieds avaient décollé du sol. Stupéfait, il voulut la retenir par les deux bras, mais il ne réussit à en attraper qu'un et s'envola à la suite du docteur.

Dans leur petit voyage itinérant, ils croisèrent une des tours d'Atlantis, à laquelle John s'accrocha vigoureusement. Observant attentivement autour de lui, il entre-aperçut une des tours qui avait une porte ouverte. Il tira Elisabeth vers lui et lui fit signe de s'accrocher. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Sa tête s'était coincer dans son cou, et c'était loin pour déplaire à l'homme.

D'un bond, il attrapa un pic à sa hauteur, puis se laissa porter par le vent jusqu'à la porte qui commençait doucement à se refermer. Bien sûr, ils passèrent de justesse, mais John se reçut violemment contre le mur. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Elisabeth était sous lui et avait les yeux fermés.

-Elisabeth ! ELISABETH !

Elle sursauta et entre-ouvrit un œil.

-John ? Je suis encore en train de rêver ?

Il marqua un arrêt.

-Vous rêvez souvent de moi, Elisabeth ?

-Ben… Oui.

Il l'observa. Elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette, et avait l'air à des années-lumières de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Se relevant précautionneusement, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'était rendormie, et il décida de ne pas la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de repos, tout comme lui, d'ailleurs. Haletant, il entra dans une des salles.

Ô joie suprême, un lit. Il la coucha soigneusement, puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle se retourna dans son sommeil et vint se caler contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. John ne sut comment réagir pendant un instant, puis il la serra contre son corps. Les yeux fermés, il respira le parfum de sa peau, si douce au toucher.

Plus loin, en salle de contrôle, l'équipe d'Atlantis regardaient les deux petits points bleus pratiquement encastrés l'un sur l'autre. McKay soupira soudain.

-Au moins, on sait qu'ils sont vivants. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Rien. On attend juste que ça se calme.

Ils soupirèrent tous à leur tour puis fixèrent l'écran d'un air préoccupé. Soudain, ils s'aperçurent que le sifflement du vent avait cessé. Teyla s'approcha de la baie vitrée et l'ouvrit.

-Il fait beau. On dirait que le vent a cessé de souffler.

McKay réagit immédiatement.

-Allons vite voir comment ils vont.

Il prit une arme et se précipita dans un des couloirs, aussitôt suivi par Teyla et une équipe médicale.

Elisabeth se réveilla en sursaut.

-John ! Lança t elle d'une voix étranglée et desséchée.

-Doucement, Elisabeth. Essayez de boire ça, ça vous remettra sur pied.

C'était de l'eau sucrée, et Elisabeth finit le verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle entendit des murmures confus autour d'elle, puis sentit une main fraîche passer sur son front.

-J'ai soif, murmura t elle.

Un verre d'eau fraîche se porta à ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et faillit fondre en apercevant le regard anxieux, chocolat, de son chef militaire.

-Ca va ?

-Ca ira, je pense, fit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

John soupira de soulagement et partit s'allonger dans le lit d'à côté.

-Ca fait longtemps qu'on est là ? Murmura t elle.

-Trois jours et trois nuits. Mon record personnel.

Elle sourit puis ferma les yeux, épuisée. Et s'endormit en même temps que lui.

Une semaine plus tard, base Atlantis :

Elisabeth était accoudée à la rambarde de sa chambre. Un frappement à la porte la fit sortir de son rêve éveillé. Elle rêvait encore de lui, évidemment.

La porte s'ouvrit sur son ordre. Dans l'encadrement se tenait le Colonel John Sheppard, récemment promu. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire lumineux, puis repartit d'où elle venait, c'est à dire du balcon.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il vint se poser à côté d'elle.

-Ca va mieux ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire tranquillement. Il sourit à son tour, amusé.

-Apparemment oui. J'aurais une question à vous poser, si elle n'est pas trop déplacée.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

-Quel est-elle ?

-Eh bien… C'est difficile. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé dans la tour ?

-Non. Et vous ?

-Euh… Oui. Elisabeth, vous rêvez souvent de moi ?

Elle le regarda fixement, interdite, puis se détourna et soupira en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai.

-Elisabeth ?

Il s'était penché et la regardait par en dessous. Elle pouffa à travers ses doigts et courut à l'intérieur. Il s'empressa de la suivre, et s'assit derrière elle, sur le lit.

-Eli…

-Oui, bon ça va ! Le coupa t elle sèchement.

Il réprima un rire qui menaçait de franchir sa gorge et l'attrapa par la taille.

-John !

-Réponds ou bien je te torture, lui glissa t il à l'oreille.

Elle gémit et protesta vigoureusement. Immédiatement, il la chatouilla sous les aisselles et sur les côtes. (Ah, l'horreur !)

-Non, pitié, je vais tout avouer !

-Alors ?

-D'accord, d'accord. Je… Euh… Je rêve de toi parfois.

-Parfois ?

-Souvent.

-Souvent ?

-Bon, d'accord, tout le temps.

-Tout le temps !

-Oh, ça va, hein !

-Eh bien, puisque c'est l'heure des aveux…

Doucement, il passa la main sur son ventre, la caressant de haut en bas. Elle se crispa puis soupira. A quoi bon résister ? Quand l'amour appelle, hein…

D'un bond, elle le retourna et s'allongea sur lui, le bâillonnant d'une main.

-Chut… Souffla t elle, dans des moments comme celui-ci, il ne faut pas parler.

Doucement, elle l'embrassa et…

Stop. A partir de maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai trop peur de m'emporter une nouvelle fois. Place à l'imagination du lecteur…

Review '-,-' please.


End file.
